


A Spell Named Desire

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Series: Grimoire for the Devil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Slytherin Harry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian Potter was a Slytherin in Tom's year. Tom intends have him only for Harry to make the first move. PWP, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle had two obsessions, one being power. He craved it, whether it was the rush of his magic rising to do his bidding or the reverence that was starting to bleed into his peers’ gaze when they turned to him.

His second obsession, be it a curse or a vice, was fixated on one person: Hadrian Potter, or Harry as he preferred to be called. Harry was the discarded twin of Charlus Potter who was named heir to the Potter line solely for being the elder by two minutes. Never mind that Hadrian was the more powerful of the two, the more fitting, and more cunning. Hadrian was considered to be the spare, less valuable but not worthless in pureblood society.

From the very moment Tom had laid eyes on the other boy, Tom had felt inevitably drawn to him. Tom knew it was only a matter of time before he gained possession of Hadrian; all his plans were unfolding magnificently after all. It was with this confidence that Tom made his way to the dungeons to pursue the Potter spare.

His thoughts were preoccupied, his brilliant mind twisting and turning the many plans he had set in motion when he reached the Slytherin dorms. Tom paused, fingertips just barely brushing the door knob. The absolute silence coming from within the rooms was glaringly obvious.

Dark eyes with the barest tint of red, narrowed dangerously. He knew what he would find inside.

He stepped inside; breathe catching upon seeing two of his peers shamelessly fucking on Abraxas’ bed with the curtains spread wide apart. Tom forced his body to remain in its relaxed pose even as rage ignited in his mind and a different kind of heat spread through his body.

Abraxas Malfoy, arrogant and proud scion of the Malfoy line was currently rutting like a beast against the slighter form of their younger dorm mate and Tom’s obsession.

With his blood boiling, Tom sauntered into the room, casually, as though the sight of his obsession being claimed by another was a matter not worthy of his regard.

But for all his carefully controlled actions and his cool stare, it did matter. This was the first time that Hadrian was so careless with his indiscretions. Tom was not a fool; he knew that many lusted after Harry. A good amount was deterred by Harry’s elder brother who glared at anyone who so much as glanced at his twin with a spark of interest in their eyes. Even as a disgrace, as an unneeded spare, Harry was still a Potter. And those that were courageous enough to defy the Potter heir were not so keen on challenging the obvious claim Tom had on Harry.

But no one could resist Harry, not with his inviting body, his entrancing eyes, and his quick mind. His sweet words were enough to encourage any wizard or witch into believing that Harry was for them. There was infatuation and one could get love drunk simply off the power of Harry’s magic. Abraxas was no different from the rest that had been caught and snared.

Abraxas had one hand gripping Harry’s wrists above his head. His face was buried in the nape of Harry’s neck, eyes scrunched closed as his hips moved in a harsh rhythm between Harry’s legs. The slapping of skin against skin was a taunt to Tom, an affront in its very existence.

He was furious, murderous, but if there was one thing that Tom was not, it was weak. His control was impeccable and because this was so, Tom was able to play this game.

He could see the beads of sweat that formed on their bodies, the smell of arousal and musk of sex permeated the air. If he angled his head just right, he could see the junction where their bodies joined, a brief glimpse of Abraxas' slick erection as he drew his hips back before pushing back in. Tom couldn't tear hid eyes away as Abraxas repeated the motion with varying strengths.

Sometimes he took Harry so roughly that the dark haired boy would grunt, imprisoned hands turning white as his body grew taut. And other times, Abraxas would savor the experience, staying rooted inside Harry, grinding his cock deep, before slowly withdrawing, shuddering as though the exquisite friction against his member was just shy of too much.

He tore his gaze away, eyes falling on Harry’s taut stomach, the rise and fall of his chest as he panted out his pleasure.

Tom made his way over to the bed, lowering his weight gently on the surface.

Tom leaned forward, lightly brushing his fingertips through the damp strands of Harry’s hair. Harry’s face was slack with pleasure, his eyes fluttering open at the light touch. Green eyes, another trait that Tom was obsessed with, fused with his own. They reminded him of the killing curse, of death, and of victory that was yet to come. He cataloged every change in expression, the hooded eyes, the downward turn of his kiss swollen lips, and even the slight clench of his jaw that betrayed the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

“T-Tom.” His name was exhaled along with a muffled moan. All at once, the rage Tom felt simmering burst, his control snapping like a stretched rubber band. His feather light touch turned into a harsh tug, pale fingers digging into the damp tufts of hair to grip the very roots. Tom viciously yanked Harry’s head back, earning a broken moan and a startled grunt from Malfoy as Harry's body tightened from the pain.

Abraxas had lifted his head and although he continued to thrust into the willing body beneath him, Tom could sense the underlying fear that was rising off the blonde. He knew that he was wrongfully claiming what Tom had declared his and he could feel the beginnings of trepidation trying to edge into his mind.

He shut his eyes tightly, focusing on the warm, wet heat he was burying his cock into. It was hard to describe how he ended up in this situation, but he had been lured into bed by demure little smiles and promising green eyes. And in the deepest corner of his subconscious, Abraxas had wanted to taste the forbidden fruit that was Hadrian Potter.

He had taken Harry to bed, first unwinding the Slytherin scarf from his neck to reveal the pale flesh of his throat. Harry had tilted his face just so; the slight movement had drawn Abraxas’ eyes to the soft pale lips. They parted slightly, enticing the Malfoy heir with a glimpse of a sinful tongue. How often had he seen Harry cast spells from that very mouth? He had seen so many fall to Harry's enchantment that he himself hadn't realized that he was just as caught and entranced as all those other hopeless fools.

He was here now though, Harry's smiling mouth so skillful in words and manipulation just inches away. The Malfoy heir became ravenous at the thought of what other uses that mouth could be put to. He knew what was happening, but still he allowed himself to effortlessly fall into Harry’s seduction.

They had ended up a tangle of limbs in the bed next to Tom Riddle’s, mouths pressing together and tongues sliding wetly against one another’s.

Harry’s soft mouth was so welcoming. Abraxas enjoyed the soft feel of his lips, but even more so the hint of teeth that nipped on his bottom lip. It sent a jolt of heat straight to his hardening cock as he returned Harry’s kisses with a nip of his own. He pulled away to take in the flushed face, before leaning in again to trail kisses along Harry’s jaw. They pressed together, sharing breath and passion as lips met and parted.

Abraxas was kissing and suckling, leaving red bruises that would darken beautifully on Harry’s neck when he felt Harry’s hand make its way to the front of his trousers. Harry pressed against the bulge he knew was there, feeling firm flesh beneath the layers of clothing. Abraxas hissed at the contact, pulling Harry even closer, drunk on the very touch and taste of him.

Before he knew it, he had Harry sprawled beneath him. His own robes had been discarded, the shirt underneath it as well. Harry had ran his hands up the length of his abs before digging his nails in slightly, a burst of pleasure and pain that only fueled his hunger. He fell against him then, fitting naturally in the space between the other boy’s legs. They continued to kiss, hands wandering, touching and caressing. His heavy cock was straining against his trousers even as he palmed Harry’s erection, feeling the hardness through the layers of clothing.

A minute later, or an hour, Abraxas didn’t care to keep track, he only knew that he was kneeling above a naked Harry, his slick fingers pumping in and out of the tight entrance he wanted to bury himself in. Harry was driving him mad, with his pleased sighs and how he arched his back, pushing himself against the fingers that were preparing him. Everything about him was a temptation, and Abraxas could hardly restrain himself as he once again caught those soft lips with his own.

And that’s how Tom Riddle had found them, with the Malfoy heir buried deep inside Hadrian Potter. And Abraxas knew that if Riddle chose to, he could make him suffer and that no one in Slytherin would side with him against Tom Riddle’s fury, not even Harry. Harry and Abraxas were not allies, let alone friends. They were lovers, just this once. Abraxas knew without a doubt that Harry had engaged in this with his own intentions besides that of lust. But in this moment, here and now, Abraxas couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so immersed in his passion, in Harry's green eyes and warm body that the hammering of his heart was easily lost to the adrenaline high coursing in his blood. He was so close…

“If you find your pleasure before his, there will be consequences.” The voice whispered dangerously in his ear. With a gasp, Abraxas jerked up, the movement of his hips faltering just enough to postpone his release.

Harry whined, slightly arching his back even as Abraxas regained his rhythm. Tom was watching Harry, his narrowed eyes filled with lust. They snapped up to meet the blonde’s, glinting with barely contained anger.

Tom was reigning in his tight control over the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. His interest was obvious, Tom’s own arousal demanding attention the moment he saw Harry when he walked in. To see his obsession in such a state could only elicit one reaction from Tom, that of lust. The other emotions were reserved for those who dared touch what was his, but he would mete out punishment later. Tom simply could not ignore the sight of Harry's pleasure, even if it was given at the hands of another.

Tom ignored his own desires to find release, demanding instead, “Put him on his hands and knees.”

Obediently, Abraxas released Harry’s wrists and turned him over on his stomach. Harry went willingly enough, pushing himself up to his elbows, tilting his hips up in invitation. Tom clenched his jaw, watching as Malfoy position himself, one pale hand at gripping Harry’s hip and another aligning his cock. Harry grunted as Malfoy pushed himself in, head dropping to the bed with shaky breaths.

Tom once again dug his fingers into the boy’s hair, tugging his head up so that he could look into Harry’s green eyes filled with a mix of pleasure and pain.  
He leaned down, their breaths mingling and shuddered as the shift in position caused his own erection to rub temptingly against his trousers.

“You are mine,” Tom whispered, rage, jealousy, and lust warring inside him. “You let this filth touch you… touch what I have claimed. Even now, he is moving inside you, laying stake to what is mine.” His face drew closer as his grasp tightened painfully.

Harry gave a huff of amusement, purposely rocking his hips against Malfoy’s. His eyes were hooded, eyelids lowered seductively over green. There was a spark in those vivid eyes that Tom couldn’t place and this, above all, pushed his control over the edge.

“ _Legilimens_ ,” Tom whispered. He tumbled into Harry’s mind and the sensations overwhelmed him. Pleasure and pain crested over him like a giant wave, it engulfed him and Tom fought to keep his mind separate from Harry… but he was so hot. There was a hunger inside him that was so familiar; it echoed in intensity to the burning rage and anger that he so often felt, but in the most pleasant and maddening way. It was desire and a mindless need that he wanted fulfilled. He could feel the sweat trailing down the back of his neck and large hands gripping his hips. The muscles in his legs and arms were also aching; he could even feel a slight tremor in his arms from holding his body up.

There was pain, but the sting of it was softened by desire, by the rush of pleasure that came as Abraxas worked himself in and out of Harry’s body. He pushed against the lean body behind him, wanting and needing more.

It felt so good, the hard cock driving into him and filling him in a way that he wanted so badly from Tom.

_Tom._

His name jolted Tom’s mind into consciousness, pulling up walls to separate himself from Harry’s mind. Around him, he could hear Harry’s breathless laugh, low and warm and full of desire for… him. Harry’s mind blossomed open around him, yielding and offering. Even caught in his own physical desires, Harry was showing him what could be if only Tom would take it.

He pulled back, slipping from Harry’s mind only to feel Harry pull him into a ruthless kiss.

This was his, Harry was his. He pushed away his jealousy though the fire of his rage still simmered beneath of the surface of his skin. Harry gasped, and Tom stole the next kiss, tracing the parted lips with his own tongue before slipping inside. He only deepened the kiss further, exploring and tasting, erasing the traces of otherness that must have been Abraxas.

He could feel the way Harry’s breath hitched and the moan that escaped his throat as Malfoy started to lose control. He ignored the sounds Malfoy made as he spent his seed in Harry’s pliant body. He could not ignore the way Harry’s body stiffened, or his lust blown eyes. He took in the image of Harry at his height of his passion and took his mouth again once Harry had spent himself.

Abraxas Malfoy was a tool that Harry had used against him. As he plundered Harry’s soft mouth, he recalled the day he had publicly claimed Hadrian Potter in the Slytherin common room. Harry was not in the dungeons when Lestrange had made suggestive and lewd comments about the Potter spare, how he would enjoy pinning that slight body down and all the filthy things that Lestrange fantasized about doing. It was met with a hex, one that Tom had chosen for the simple fact that while it was not dark, it would leave Lestrange to suffer for days.

His quiet but deadly proclamation had left his followers silent. Abraxas had turned even paler than his complexion normally allowed.

And Hadrian had walked in, the fluid motions of his body attracting every gaze. He had stopped, took one disinterested look at Lestrange and then gave an inquisitive glance and “hmm” at Tom before moving towards the showers.

It was clear that Hadrian had set his plan in motion then, luring and enticing several wizards into his bed just to throw Tom’s claim back in his face.

Tom pulled away, taking in the even more pronounced swell of Harry’s lips. Their gazes met once again, Tom’s eyes hardened in challenge and the quiet confidence that he will get what he wants, and what he wanted was Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has Harry in his sight, Harry wants to be caught.

Malfoy was no longer an issue, at least for the foreseeable future.  
  
Tom was pleased when the following morning’s gossip held chatter of Malfoy’s unexpected absence, some rumor of a family emergency. There were also whispers among the Slytherins, quiet murmurs between the few that had seen Malfoy stalk after Harry into the dorms, grey eyes watching his every move with a predatory gaze. No one had followed the pair. They only watched in both anticipation and a hint of trepidation as Tom himself climbed those stairs an hour later unaware of what was transpiring.  
  
Harry was unperturbed by the news. Indeed, the boy didn't even blink an eye when it became obvious that Abraxas had turned tail and taken refuge away from Hogwarts, or more specifically, from Tom's inevitable rage.  
  
Tom put the matter aside for now. Many would call Malfoy a coward, but self preservation was an admirable quality as well. Instead of burning in the fires of Tom’s rage, Abraxas had simply removed himself in hopes that Tom’s ire would cool to boiling instead of the inferno it currently was. He would have preferred to give chase to the slippery Malfoy heir, to catch and hurt and punish for even daring to turn his gaze upon Harry much less have a taste of the boy. Tom would normally enjoy entertaining thoughts of what an appropriate punishment would be, but he found his thoughts circling and focusing once again on his favorite obsession.   
  
With Abraxas nowhere in sight, it was easy for Tom to turn his attention to Harry. The fire in his veins burned for an entirely different reason when Harry came to mind.  
  
More often than not, Tom had imagined how Harry would be as his lover. Many of his imaginings included introducing the younger boy to the pleasures of the flesh. Harry, in his mind, would not have been entirely innocent, but neither would he have been an experienced lover. He had wanted to introduce Harry to the pleasures that could be found between two bodies.  
  
At night, while he laid in bed with the curtains shielding him from his slumbering peers, Tom had enjoyed grazing his fingers against his hardening cock imaging Harry’s smaller hands in place of his own. His Harry would take in shaky breaths, would bite at his soft, plump lips as he gathered his nerves, all the while gazing down at Tom’s half hard cock. Fingertips would hesitantly press against Tom's heated flesh and Harry would marvel at the similarities and differences. Even though Harry would have surely pleasured himself often enough, there was something profoundly different about being intimate with another person.  
  
Tom would allow the innocent fumbling for a minute or so, enjoying the embarrassment that would stain Harry’s normally pale cheeks. Tom would firmly close his hand over Harry’s, guiding his hand over Tom’s erection, teaching the other boy how to give pleasure when it was not his own cock in hand. 

Many of the fantasies skipped to the image of Harry’s tousled hair gripped hard between his fingers, Tom's hips pumping up to push his cock into the wet warmth of Harry’s mouth. Sometimes he imagined Harry was unable to handle it, maybe even choke a little on Tom's length when he went a little too deep in his passion.

Other times, Tom would stroke himself, Harry's green eyes darting away only to be drawn back in. He would not be able to resist the sight of Tom, green eyes watching as Tom languidly stroked his erection, fixating on the bit of fluid that would dribble from the slit of Tom's cock. In reality, he spilled into his own hand, but in his mind, he watched as Harry swallowed him down, lips stretched around the pulsing girth of his cock.  
  
But the Harry that lived in Tom's fantasies was not the boy in reality. When Tom's eyes had fallen on the sensual writhing of bodies on the bed, the innocent boy of Tom's dreams dissipated like shadows in the light and was replaced by real flesh and blood, by Hadrian as he was in person. One would think it would be a disappointment, that reality did not match his fantasy. In truth, the only prevalent emotion Tom had felt in that moment was want. Desire had stirred deep in his gut, Tom's shadow of Harry, so meek and inexperienced, replaced by the enticing boy with kiss swollen lips and a seductive glint in his eyes.   
  
Tom could just as easily picture this minx of a boy worshiping him with lips, tongue, and the warmth of his body. He entertained countless scenarios. Perhaps he would take the boy on Abraxas' bed... Or perhaps in the showers of the locker rooms with Harry’s victorious teammates cheering outside, unaware of how their precious Seeker was currently bouncing on Tom’s cock.

He could just as easily intercept Harry after dinner, pull him into an unused classroom until Harry was breathless and pliant in his arms. The restricted section after hours, the infamous astronomy tower, maybe even sneak his way into the Gryffindor common rooms to defile the boy while his twin slept ignorant just a room away.  
  
There were so many opportunities, Tom mused. He would not rush a single moment and he would thoroughly savor the pound of flesh owed to him for Harry's indiscretions.   


 

* * *

 

 

Tom had been vaguely paying attention to the chatter of his fellow peers when Harry finally arrived for dinner. 

He walked into the Great Hall, side by side with his Gryffindor twin and flanked by several students, many belonging to different houses. Just like how Tom gave the impression that he was paying attention to those around him, so too, was Harry dividing his attention.

One of the boys, a Weasley Tom guessed, was talking and laughing, placing a casual hand on Harry’s shoulder to catch his attention. Tom’s eyes narrowed just the slightest, not liking it one bit how Harry turned to the other boy with a friendly smile on his face.

Soon enough, the group parted their separate ways, heading to their respective tables. Charlus was the last to leave his brother, dark brown eyes glancing at the Slytherin table just briefly but long enough for his younger brother to notice.

Harry shook his head, lips moving but Tom was too far to make out the words that had been said.

And then the younger boy was striding towards their table, slipping into the empty space between his peers.

Their eyes never met but Tom could feel the connection humming between them. He liked to believe that the others around them could feel it too, even if they didn’t know what it was exactly.

He ate his dinner, barely noticing the taste in his mouth. He watched Harry eat his dinner in furtive glances. Tom had enough when Harry noticeably slowed, paying more attention to the students beside him than what he had on his plate.

“I’m leaving,” Tom stated, cutting off the monologue that McNair had been spouting off. The other Slytherin just blinked at him in surprise at the abruptness but nevertheless, nodded in acquiesce. “Alright, but we’ll speak more of this later right?” The boy prompted hopefully.

Tom gave a curt nod, “Of course.”

He left the Great Hall, feeling the swish of his robes against his legs and the heavy feeling of Harry’s gaze upon his back.

Harry watched as Tom left the hall, always so poised and dramatic. He admired the older Slytherin’s confident strides, dark robes swaying and falling around those strong legs.

Maybe Harry was a little bit in love.

Around him, he could feel eyes scrutinizing his every move. It had been almost a week since Abraxas left. Harry’s sore body had since then healed. The purple bruises left by Abraxas’ hands and mouth had cleared to its normal smooth, pale flesh, leaving no damning evidence of what had occurred between them.

Harry shifted in his seat, feeling nothing out sorts with his body. There wasn't even a lingering twinge of soreness to remind Harry of his previous lover’s affections.

Tom had not yet made a move to rectify his so called claim being challenged and thrown in his face. Throughout the week, he often gazed at Harry with his dark eyes, a dangerous emotion in those depths. It had excited Harry the first time he had glimpsed it, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Others didn't feel the same way, though. Many of his peers either pitied him or thought him deserving of Tom’s ire. Why hadn't he taken refuge as his lover, Abraxas, had done? Was he really so stupid or cocky, gauging Tom’s obsession to be so fixated that the older Slytherin would dismiss the taunt?

It was not arrogance, simply knowledge or perhaps a gamble, as to what his worth was in Tom’s eyes.

 _Fools_ , Harry would call them in the quiet of his own mind. Didn’t they know? There was no escaping Tom’s wrath if the wizard decided to initiate a hunt.

Harry had wondered, sometimes during the lull between classes, what Tom was planning for the ill fated Abraxas.

Harry had risked much in the game that he dared to play, but he believed there was no other way to deal with a force like Tom Riddle. He refused to be like the admiring masses that walked on eggshells around Tom, craving his approval, but fearful of his displeasure.

Besides, those same fools that thought he needed to scurry and hide until the storm blew over… they just didn’t understand.

But Harry understood. When he looked at Tom, he didn’t just see a motivated wizard. He saw a driving force, an entity that was capable of changing the world, for better or worse.

Tom _was_ the storm and Harry was ready to embrace it. If anything, he wanted to be the lightning and thunder, the herald to the dark skies. How else could he stand by Tom’s side without being blown into the abyss?

A second point they didn’t understand was what really lurked in those steady eyes that were so fixed on Harry. It was not vengeance or wrath that lurked in those eyes.

It was hunger.

Harry had made his move, he had done more than tickle the sleeping dragon. He had expected Tom to have retaliated already, but all Harry had gotten were those intense, calculating looks. It was almost tempting to act out again, but no, the move would be foolish. Seducing and parading a second bait in front of Tom may just be enough to turn the game into a war.

Harry did not want to go to war with Tom, not if they were on opposite sides.

Harry took a calming breath.

He needed to be patient. He had underestimated Tom’s self control. He thought the older Slytherin would go into a fiery rage and scorch Harry and Abraxas in retribution. Harry had been ready to take the brunt of the punishment and to transmute these volatile emotions into something he could work with. He understood so much of Tom, but there was still so much to discover.

Harry was pleased to be proven wrong. This reaction was more fitting of the wizard that Tom was. He was not rash for he always planned meticulously.

It excited Harry. It made him wonder if Tom’s trap was closing in around him and Harry was simply unaware. Would he walk into it willingly even if it was?

It didn’t matter. Harry was ready.

Let the storm come.

The sign came as Harry was making his way to Gryffindor Tower, having promised his worried brother some of his time.

He didn’t know how it had found him, but a beautiful serpent was waiting for him as he turned around a corner.

It was beautiful, not just pleasing to the eye but a truly amazing piece of spell work. Its translucent body was a shimmering blue, diamonds of white sparkling like frost on it’s back. A ruby tongue flickered, tasting Harry’s scent on the air. It's eyes, a piercing red as well, was what captivated Harry and convinced him to follow it as it journeyed it's way to some unknown destination.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom sat at his desk, black quill scratching against the parchment. As the door closed behind him, the hum of wards activating were briefly audible before falling silent. Harry felt a tingle travel through his body as he sauntered over to the preoccupied Head boy, casually leaning against the side of the desk.

Tom had surely known of his presence even before entering the room. Harry waited patiently, though each second felt like it stretched too long into minutes.

Eventually, the moving quill paused, the last bit of ink drying on the parchment. Instead of dipping the quill into its pot to continue, Tom shifted in his seat just slightly so that he was facing the waiting boy.

Tom regarded Harry silently. He had followed the servant immediately which pleased Tom. If he had not, the servant would have dissipated upon arriving Tom’s quarters. Tom would have been greatly displeased and the suffering Harry would have to endure would be tenfold.

Harry also took this time to admire Tom’s physique. The older Slytherin was often busy, having taken on the responsibilities as Head Boy, amongst other roles that Harry had only heard whispers of. But even tasked as he was, Tom was still so very handsome.

He had a strong, sturdy body, not overly muscled but fit enough it drew many of their peers' gazes. Tom also had confidence, not just in body but in mind as well. It distinguished Tom from the rest of the student body, boys and girls who were still fumbling with their adolescent bodies.

His dark hair was just long enough to show a hint of waves. _It was a good length_ , Harry thought to himself. Long enough to thread his fingers through… Long enough to grab and pull.

His thoughts must have been transparent on his face or maybe it was just the delighted curl that turned the corner of his lips and caught Tom’s gaze. Regardless, the action seemed to spurn Tom to action.

He set the quill down into its place before rising to his full height which towered over Harry’s slighter form.

Tom pressed a finger against the corner of Harry’s smiling mouth, tracing the plump bottom lip before dipping his thumb into the seam of Harry’s lips. The boy’s lips were soft against his skin, and the hint of pink wetness between Harry’s lips was a temptation. He felt slick wetness, the slight teasing of a tongue, and Tom could not resist that invitation.

He leaned forward, sliding his hand to cup the curve of Harry’s cheek. He watched as Harry’s eyes lowered, sultry bedroom eyes, wanting and filled with desire. Just as Harry’s eyes started to flutter close in anticipation of a kiss, Tom stopped with just the barest amount of space between their mouths.

His own lips curled into his own smirk, reveling in Harry’s apparent desire for him.

“I want you to strip,” Tom commanded firmly. “Remove your clothing. Robes, trousers, undergarments, I want every stitch of clothing to be gone. I want you bare and vulnerable on the bed.”

Tom carefully watched Harry’s reaction, pleased that the other boy did not startle at his demand. Instead, Harry’s eyes had fluttered open with maybe just a hint of disappointment. But he was relaxed, leaning against the desk, perhaps lulled into a state of calm now that Tom had shown his own desire.

He took a steady breath, feeling his already quickening heart pound even more at Tom’s bluntness. It sent sparks of desire tingling throughout his body, leaving his mind feeling giddy. He could think of no other better response than to nuzzle into the hand and press a kiss against the palm. “Yes.”

Tom was pleased when Harry obeyed without question and allowed the boy his space. With their gazes locked, Harry slipped off his already unbuttoned robes. Tom watched, gaze unwavering as Harry removed his vest and started to unbuttoned the white shirt underneath. Tom wanted to touch, but he refrained with his strength of will.

He tilted his head towards the bed, a non-verbal reminder of what he wanted Harry to do.

Harry tilted his head back just slightly, showing off the unblemished column of his throat, the expanse of skin that Tom had often thought of marking with teeth and purple bruised claims. Harry let the shirt slip from his arms and made his way to the bed.

Tom took in every bit of flesh that was being bared to him without hesitation, the flex of muscles as Harry moved, the natural swing of his slim hips, meant to subtly entice. Harry’s leather belt made a soft thump as it was discarded on the floor. Harry’s back was turned towards him.

Then suddenly, Tom’s arms were bracketing his body, cool hands pressed on top of his where they were undoing the button on his trousers.

He hadn't even realized the older Slytherin had followed until he felt those arms around him. Tom was a warm presence behind him, his clothed chest pressed against Harry’s naked back.

He leaned just slightly to reach Harry’s ear, cheek pressed against the inky dark hair. He nudged Harry’s hands aside, popping the button open and slipping one hand down, savoring the feel of firm, warm skin. When his questing fingers found nothing but smooth flesh the further his hands wandered, he nipped Harry's ear with sharp teeth.

Carefully, he pulled the zipper down. As he had already found out, Harry was bare underneath, having forgone underwear.

The jolt of arousal was almost too much at this revelation, blood rushing to pool in his groin. He pressed his hips against Harry’s, releasing a hiss of pleasure as his swelling cock brushed against Harry’s pert arse.

He dug his fingers into the fleshy inner thigh, causing Harry to buck in his grip with a startled sound.

“Naughty boy,” Tom couldn't help but comment as his hand traveled further, sliding over warm flesh and aiming for a specific destination in mind.

Soon enough, he felt the damp head of Harry’s eager cock as he brushed against Harry’s inner thigh. “My naughty boy.”

His fingers wrapped around Harry’s hardening length, stroking up and down leisurely as he became accustomed to the feel and weight of Harry’s cock in his hand. He took his time, experimenting with varying pressures, noting which made Harry lax and which made him tense. He tested different ways to stroke him, gently at the base and firmer when reaching the tip…

When he had the boy trembling in his arms, hips thrusting instinctively at every stroke, Tom spoke his offer, lips mouthing temptation at his ear.

“I want to possess you.” Tom proclaimed as he stroked. “I want to make every bit of you mine, to break you down... remake you so that my name is written in every fiber of your being.”

He stroked from root to tip, thumbing at the fleshy head that was seeping slick wetness.

Harry tilted his head back, resting against Tom’s chest with half-lidded eyes. Their gazes met, both filled with desire and need, both desperate to give into each other but there was still something stopping them from falling into the abyss.

And finally, the chance to break down that wall was given.  

“My terms, dear Harry. If you cannot accept this, you need to walk away now. Once you understand, I will not give you up.” Their eyes remained locked. “You will give me everything. Your body, your heart… I want it all to be mine and mine alone… and in return…”

Tom’s offer was unspoken but declared in the way Tom brought Harry’s hand to his neck. Under his fingertips, Harry could feel Tom’s pulse, the rhythmic thuds of blood rushing through his body… proof of his heart working relentlessly. Harry’s hand trembled, knowing what Tom was offering… He would not say it, would not make himself vulnerable in words but the steady pulse of  his heart… his heartbeat under  Harry’s very fingertips spoke more than words. 

Tom could see the information being processed in Harry’s eyes, see how the thread of clear understanding grow as he dissected and tasted each word for its meaning, to discern whether Tom‘s offer was binding or in the heat of passion borne of jealousy.

It was how Tom knew that Harry accepted, the fluttering of dark lashes over brilliant green. Harry's fingertips grazed against his pulse, caressing against the vulnerable skin there.

He could see the fervor swell in those green eyes of his, an insatiable hunger that matched his own.  There was also a hint of relief that was swept away under the ardent wave of desire as Harry turned in his arms and pressed their lips together.

Tom met him eagerly, with the full weight of his desire behind their kiss. His arms wrapped around the half naked boy, pulling their bodies flush together. In between the wet press of their mouths, Harry’s whispered _yes, yes, yes_ was like an incantation binding them together in mutual desire _._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I apologize for the .. extremely crazy long wait, and even though I'm posting this chapter, I still feel like I'm making people wait because it's not the chapter I intended on having. This part just kinda... came on its own, so I've updated this to 3 chapters as well as raising the rating. The good news is that I will most definitely have last chapter up by Thursday, if not sooner. Its... so much... filth...  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, I really do appreciate them @.@ It really is a great motivator and it always makes me happy to know that people are interested in this story <3  
> A bit of randomness: Anyone interested in betaing? I have two ABO stories in the works, both promising to be rather... long... TMR/HP pairing. Also have some other stories brewing. Maybe even the last chapter of this... that would definitely make me feel better, but its going up regardless :x PM if interested x.x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, all this is smut.

The sight of Harry laid bare on his bed was well worth the wait. The boy was relaxed against the covers, completely naked save for the pretty red love bites Tom couldn't resist sucking on his neck.

He was propped up against the abundant pillows, one arm behind his head while the other rested against his stomach, fingertips barely brushing the dark hair of his trimmed pubic hair.

His cock was fully erect, encouraged from its half hard state by Tom’s hands. It was flushed red and curving against his firm stomach, just begging for more of Tom’s touch.

He was a delectable feast of flesh, completely at ease with being displayed as he was for Tom’s pleasure. The blatant display of nudity was so much more arousing because of Harry’s self confidence, bordering close to arrogance if it wasn’t for the shy pink flush that spread across his cheeks and chest. It was like every line of muscle, every curve, and edge of his limbs, was made to entice Tom closer.

He approached the bed, a predator sizing up his prey, but his prey was not running and made no attempts to take control of the situation. Instead, Harry gave him a mischievous smile, stretching his arms above him in an obvious tease as he tensed and relaxed the various muscles in his body. It showed off the firm muscles hiding beneath his pale skin, a rippling movement that caught Tom’s gaze.

It made Tom’s mouth go dry, eyes catching on how Harry’s erection twitched against his thigh. His own cock was beyond interested, pressing uncomfortably against his trousers.

Tom licked his lips, breathing in steady breaths to calm the growing desire that wanted to just reach out and finally take what was his.

His.

Harry was his and tonight, he would prove it. Harry, himself, would proclaim it with every moan and gasp, every breathless sigh of Tom’s name.

Wherever Tom’s gaze fell, he followed with his hands, brushing the curl of toes, sliding against the gentle arch of his feet to then pressing a firmer touch from Harry’s ankles to the top of his thighs. He caressed the sharp line of his hips, hands traveling inwards to feel the muscles of his abs quiver under his fingers. He scraped the blunt edges of his nails against the dusky, pink nubs of Harry’s nipples, feeling them harden into tight peaks under his hands. He couldn’t resist pinching one, pleased when it caused a surprised but welcomed moan from Harry.

He traced the lovely shape of his collarbone, sliding his fingers into the dips and valleys before running a smooth hand over the strong column of his neck. The hickeys beneath his hand were warm and still damp from his mouth. Next, he followed the shape of Harry’s shoulder, running his hands over the defined but not overly muscular length of an arm, tracing the translucent blue of his veins up to the narrow wrists.

As he traced the bones of his knuckles, Harry’s hand turned over, catching Tom’s wandering hand in his own. Tom’s eyes shot to his, breath catching as their eyes locked.

He watched with dark eyes as Harry mimicked his earlier actions, mapping the back of Tom’s hand with a sensual slide of his thumb. Harry's fingers curled around his own with just the slightest pressure before relaxing, stretching his fingers to brush against Tom’s palm. Fingertips slid along the lines etched in his hand and Tom shivered as Harry followed each prominent line.

The curve of Harry’s lips curled up in a pleased smile and Tom wondered what secrets the younger Slytherin had read to cause such an expression.

Harry continued his path up Tom’s arm, graceful fingers curving against his forearm. Harry looked at him through thick dark lashes, murmuring his name, “Tom.”

The way Harry was looking at him… Those green eyes were heavy with naked desire. A gleam of some emotion, the name of which was eluding Tom’s normally sharp mind, made Harry’s eyes look like glittering jewels, so brilliant and captivating.

Even more so was the smile that curved his enticing lips, the same devious curve that Tom wanted to kiss from his lips. He wanted to press his own mouth against that smile, see if he could taste whatever emotions Harry was feeling to make that specific expression.

The grip tightened so that he was tugging the older Slytherin closer. Tom hadn’t expected it, had been captivated by Harry’s enigmatic smile that it made him fall forward, catching himself against the pillows so that he hovered over the younger boy.

And oh, if he thought the sight of Harry lying in wait for him was beautiful, the sight of Harry beneath him was even more so. 

The boy was temptation made flesh, with his seductive green eyes gazing up at him through thick lashes. The dark waves of his hair was messy, spread out like a dark halo around his head while his messy bangs framed his face. And upon those plump soft lips, a hint of mischief still lingered. From this angle, Tom could barely see hickeys he had left on the boy’s neck, but he could see the top of the boy’s smooth unblemished chest. Harry arched against him with a breathy sigh, hooking an arm around his neck before pulling Tom into a kiss.

When their lips met, Tom once again became lost in the taste of the younger Slytherin. It felt like he was falling, dizzy with the height from which he had leaped. Free falling, breath coming in short from exhilaration, and Harry’s lips was the oxygen he needed to breathe.

And yes, he was able to feel the sinful curve of Harry’s lips under his, soft and inviting. A soft noise, a delicious moan, just barely audible, he could taste Harry’s mischievous smile turn into desire, the lips parting under his.

Tom couldn’t seem to stop. He felt so hungry for this boy, running a hand against the already mused mess of Harry’s hair, urging him deeper into the kiss so that Tom could slip his tongue into his mouth.

He explored the contours of Harry’s bared flesh while they kissed, running hands over the smooth flesh and rippling muscles as Harry moved against him.

In between the wet sounds of their mouths came the first soft moans that Tom quickly grew enamored with. He played with Harry’s body as he had earlier, testing the limits where pain and pleasure met.

He found that he enjoyed pressing Harry down against the softness of the bed, savored Harry’s willing body reaching for his.

Their lips parted with a wet sound, Tom pressing the full length of their bodies together as he nuzzled the still unmarked side of Harry’s neck. A quick swipe of his wet tongue showed his intentions.

Harry shivered almost violently, feeling that wet muscle tongue against the sensitive side of his neck, tracing a path downwards where his shoulder was.

He wanted to desperately feel naked flesh against his own. His hands pressed against Tom’s sides, slipping down past the small of his back and edging onto the top of his trousers.

Tom seemed sufficiently distracted by the curve of his neck, sucking and licking colorful marks onto the sensitive skin there. Harry too, was distracted. The shocks of pleasure were almost enough to have his eyes rolling to the back of his head but he also determined to rid Tom of his clothes.

A particular harsh suck made Harry throw his head back against the pillows, eyelashes fluttering in delight. Once the shivers eased and Tom returned to gentler nibbles, Harry slipped his trembling hands into Tom’s trousers, dragging the neatly tucked in shirt from its place. That surely caught Tom’s attention.

“Ah!” Harry gasped as Tom gave one last vicious nip to the darkening red hickey before pulling back. Nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing a firm chest and stomach.

Harry couldn’t help but run his hands over the exposed flesh, a hint of claws as he pressed blunt fingernails into the skin. He gazed up at his soon to be lover, a hint of challenge in those green eyes. He could feel the shiver rack through Tom’s body, the flexing of muscles before the older Slytherin leaned back down, kissing his breath away.

The sensation of their naked chests pressed together was deliciously warm. Sparks of pleasure tingled wherever naked flesh brushed against naked flesh. Hands continued to wander, bodies and limbs shifting, exploring, finding the different ways they fit together. Tom’s trousers and pants were lost along the way, revealing the graceful curve of his erection standing proudly between the toned muscles of his thighs.

And then it was perfect, their bodies aligned like two puzzle pieces slotting together, the edges and curves falling into place. Tom settled against the smaller boy, hands wandering freely without shame.

The languid pleasure that had been building between them since the meeting of their lips grew more demanding. The delicious slide of their naked bodies moving against one another only fed the desire for deeper intimacy.

Tom’s desire for Harry demanded his surrender, the giving of his entire self. Tom’s need was ravenous hunger. He wanted everything of Harry, if only so that Harry could accept everything Tom wanted to give of himself.

“Your mouth,” Tom breathed against his lips, “is absolutely sinful.” He placed another hard kiss against those soft lips, hand cupping Harry's face. He opened his eyes, gazing down at the flushed boy beneath him. He caressed Harry's kiss swollen lips, memories of his lust driven fantasies coming to mind.

“Would you like to taste me, Harry?” He purred, nudging his hip forward to press the hard flesh of his erection against Harry’s stomach. He slid his hands to Harry’s, interlocking their fingers together as he pressed the boy’s hands down against the bed. 

“Please...” Harry moaned at Tom’s lewd suggestion. He could feel the warm press of Tom’s cock against him, the damp head rubbing insistently against his skin.

He wanted to taste, to lick the precum from the glans, and become intimately acquainted with Tom’s scent and taste.

“Please,” Harry gasped out, pushing with slight force against Tom's hands holding his in place.

Tom smirked, shifting forward so his weight added more pressure into securing Harry’s hands. He caught Harry’s lips again, swallowing the needy moans Harry gave. Then with the same fluid grace that Harry admired in his stride, he went on his knees, straddled over Harry’s chest.

Tom's eager cock bobbed in front of Harry’s face, the ruddy head wet with precum.

“Go on then,” Tom encouraged with dark hungry eyes. He wanted to see, to memorize every sense that would be brought into this memory… touch, taste, smell… all of it. He released one of Harry’s hands to guide the wet glans to the kiss swollen lips, rubbing the head along the seam of Harry’s mouth.

Tom watch as Harry parted his lips, pushing the tip of his cock into the inviting warmth. And oh, it was so warm and wet inside Harry’s mouth, a sinful heaven for Tom’s enjoyment alone. Even with just the head, he could feel the lithe muscle of Harry’s tongue tracing the shape of his cock. He groaned obscenely, head hanging low but eyes still so focused where Harry was sucking at the sensitive head.

He could feel the tip of Harry’s tongue probing and tracing the ridge of his glans, slippery muscle nudging against the underside of his cockhead. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when Harry tongued the slit of his cock, no doubt wanting more of Tom’s essence.

His thighs quivered as he restrained himself from fucking forward. The desire to bury himself deep in the boy’s mouth was intense, the heat and wetness so inviting… But he enjoyed the sight of Harry exploring, lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, suckling the needy flesh, green eyes lit with desire as their eyes locked.

He nudged forward carefully, wanting more, arousal burning in his veins as Harry’s lips dragged along his length. Halfway, he paused, eyes closing as he savored the wet heat of Harry’s mouth surrounding his cock. The need to watch Harry prompted him to open his eyes again as he slowly withdrew his aching cock from the warm, wet hole, almost torturing himself with how Harry’s mouth felt around him.

Beneath him, Harry moaned as he withdrew, chasing after Tom’s erection when the head slipped out of his mouth.

Tom hissed as cool air met his heated flesh, his straining erection bobbing just an inch away from Harry’s hungry mouth. Harry's flushed face and his open, willing mouth… like so much of the beautiful boy, proved too much of a temptation.

He allowed Harry to take him back into his mouth, groaning out in pleasure as his aching cock was once again enveloped in tight warmth. Through heavy lidded eyes, he watched as Harry bobbed his head back and forth, sucking with abandon at Tom’s cock. His cheeks were hollowed, lips stretched wide around the girth of Tom’s erection, working to take more of the hard length inside.

“Mmm,“ Tom moaned in pleasure. His hips jerked involuntarily, nudging his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth. Still, he restrained himself from shoving in as he wanted to, only sliding his erection in and out at a comfortable pace so he did not choke his new lover.

Harry took to the task with enthusiasm, green eyes locked onto Tom’s flushed face as he breathed through his nose. He relaxed his throat as much as possible, opening wide for Tom’s cock even as his lips created a tight suction around his length.

The tight wet suction that Harry applied was chipping away at Tom’s iron control. He looked so good taking the entire length of Tom’s erection.

Tom threaded a hand into the damp locks, urging the boy’s face upwards to get a better view as Harry continued to suck him.

He couldn’t dip in as deep at this angle, but the view more than made up for it.

Oh, how he wanted to plunge his cock in and out of Harry's sinful mouth… To just lose control and give into his base desires. Already there were tears slipping from Harry’s eyes, saliva dripping down his chin as Tom continued his shallow thrusts.

His fingers tightened on the dark strands, slowing the pace so that Harry was able to breath easier. He eased on the roots, rubbing to soothe any hurt the action may have caused.

“Can you handle everything I have to give you?” Tom asked even when all he wanted to do was just _take_.

Harry's eyes were dewy wet, but even so, his eyes were ablaze with determination. He hummed what sounded like an affirmative, dragging his tongue against the sensitive underside in response.

And how can Tom resist? He could not, not with his own burning desire pressing against the walls of his restraint.

“Take me in then, Harry,” Tom commanded, panting. “Take every inch of me.”

And with that, he finally began to fuck the boy’s mouth in earnest. He shifted further up, gripping onto the headboard so that he could just thrust downwards, straight into the open heat of Harry’s mouth.

Harry took him in so well, head laid back, throat relaxed as Tom thrust his hips, shoving in and out as he had wanted to. The obscene sounds of his cock fucking into Harry’s mouth filled the air, wet, slick noises and audible moans.

It was everything he wanted, his fantasies come to life but even better than he could have possibly imagined… He could visualize and imagine how Harry would look and feel, he could imagine such minute details, like the tears in Harry’s eyes while he was being fucked, but it was nothing compared to the actual act of doing it. Nothing in his fantasies could have prepared Tom for the actual sight of Harry so eager to take in every inch of his cock. It felt like heaven, to be able to push in so deep and find Harry so accommodating, taken all the way to the root with his balls pressed against the boy’s chin.

It was better than fantasy, so much better...

All too soon, Tom had to pull away as his climax crept up on him. His hips jerked, wanted to remain buried in Harry’s eager mouth, but managed to remove himself with a tortured gasp, one hand tight against the base of his cock. His impending orgasm was cut short, the buildup ebbing away in a wash of frustration and relief.

His cock throbbed in his hand, so close to release… but as tempting as it was to find his climax in the perfection of Harry’s mouth as he often fantasized, he wanted more than that in reality.

He kissed Harry harshly, the edge of his frustration at being denied his orgasm coloring his actions.

He released his mouth, telling Harry while they were both breathless, “I want to be inside you,”

He stroked his hard flesh, hand sliding smoothly from the wetness from Harry’s mouth. “Good boy,” he purred, “Got my cock all nice and wet…”

He settled between Harry’s spread thighs, hooking his hands under the boy’s knees and pushing them towards his chest to get a better view. His hard cock pulsed in want as Harry was spread further, revealing the tight hole to his body.

He placed the head of his cock against the furled opening, warm precum and spit being the only wetness between them. He nudged softly, warmth pulsing in his stomach at the sight of his cock pressed so intimately against Harry’s body.

Above him, Harry moaned, rocking just slightly to feel Tom’s erection against him. Pleasure and fear of pain was shooting through his body like electricity. He whimpered in indecision, wondering if his punishment was for Tom to take him dry, withholding even the slickness of spit to ease his way in.

For some reason, this didn’t disrupt the desire that was burning in his blood. Whether it was a rough union of bodies or gentle lovemaking, he had never taken a lover dry, but he wanted Tom inside him. Harry yearned for that moment when Tom would breach him. He wanted to feel that indescribable feeling that was a mix of both discomfort and exhilaration, that first initial penetration where his body, still tight and unused, would open for another.

The threat of what Tom seemed to want to do only made his heart pound faster, made his cock even harder. He would take it, he knew he would take it if that was what Tom wanted. Even with tears beading in his eyes, Harry would welcome Tom into his body.

Fortunately, that didn't seem to be Tom’s intention. Tom steadied Harry’s hips, ceasing the movements. He shifted, sliding the head of his cock so that it slid from Harry’s entrance to drag against his perineum before sliding against his own erection. He shifted further up, laying half on top of Harry and nudging one of his legs in between Harry’s own. Like this, he was able to comfortably rub his hard length against Harry’s, hips rocking gently but firmly.

Harry’s hands clutched at Tom’s shoulders, head tilted up, panting mouth just begging to be devoured. Their mouths slanted together, parted lips allowing their tongues to meet and taste, sliding slick against one another.

Tom’s hand was upon their lengths, pressing the two hard erections together as he pumped. Harry’s cock had largely remained untouched as he pleasured Tom with his mouth, but even through its neglect, it had remained an insistent reminder of need that was ignored in favor of tasting Tom.

Precum had dribbled from the slit of his cock, dripping down the aching length. It was enough wetness so that it was easier to slide against one another. His weight was bearing Harry down against the mattress, his bigger form pinning his prize in place, one hand pumping their hard cocks together in glorious friction.

Harry had no complaints and took to running his fingers through the soft waves of Tom’s hair. When Tom gave a particularly delicious tug on their cocks, Harry’s hands grasped at his hair, tugging hard as he jerked his hips. The sharp pain made Tom nip Harry’s bottom lip rather viciously before plunging his tongue back into the cavern of Harry’s mouth.

After several more strokes of his palm, Tom pulled away with a curse. Harry chased after Tom’s retreating mouth, addicted and not wanting to stop, but Tom leaned away, reaching with one knowing hand beneath the pillow where he found the lubricant.

Tom was always well prepared.

Coating his hand in the slippery substance, he resumed his place and Harry welcomed him back wholeheartedly, throwing a leg around Tom’s hip to align their swollen cocks together again. With the lube coating both their lengths, the slide of their erections against one another was almost effortless and so dangerously good.

Tom devoured the pleasure, the sparks of desire humming so pleasantly beneath his skin. With one hand, he held both their aching lengths in his palm. Slight shifts of his hips had his erection rubbing the underside of Harry’s. Going by the way Harry moaned softly, he approved of the sensation, hands clenching on the sheets.

Tom leaned forward, unable to resist the parted red of Harry’s lips. He reached for Harry’s hand, guiding it to their slick cocks. With Tom’s guidance, Harry’s hand moved over them, bringing them both pleasure as he stroked them together.

He continued to bite at Harry’s lips, licking at the corners, and devouring the boy’s mouth. He could feel the slick slide of Harry’s hands upon them, knuckles brushing against the firm plane of his stomach as he rocked his hips to push in and out of Harry’s hand.

He brushed his hand against Harry’s knee, slipping his hand down the back of his thigh until he reached his arse. He squeezed the fleshy mound, Harry gasping against his mouth as his hand tightened around them.

His hand and fingers were still covered with a good amount of lube and he put it to good use, rubbing one slick finger against the clenched muscle of Harry’s arsehole. Tom teased at the sensitive rim to Harry’s approval, the moans changing in urgency as the younger Slytherin started to thrust against Tom’s hand.

After enough teasing, he slipped his finger in, mind going insane at the tight heat clutching his digit.

“Fuck…” Tom swore against Harry’s mouth and knew he could not wait, not any longer. He pumped into Harry’s body with one finger, gently at first, and then with more urgency once he knew the younger boy was able to handle it.

Fortunately, it did not take long as Harry seemed to be as eager as he to move along. One finger became two, pressing deep into Harry’s arse, slick and wet with lube. Tom’s thrusting fingers prepared Harry diligently, making sure to stretch the tiny little hole well so that Harry could take his cock with ease.

“Ah!” Harry gasped, eyes growing wide as Tom brushed his prostate. Tom grinned a savage smile, fingers stabbing again at the spot causing Harry to give a high pitched moan as he squeezed down on the fingers.

By the third finger, Harry was more than ready and all but begging for Tom’s cock, but still, Tom continued to fuck his fingers in and out of Harry’s hole just a little bit longer.

Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut, one arm thrown over his face as the other hand continued to stroke them while Tom slid his fingers in and out. His body felt so hot, damp and sweaty from their exertions. His need was not yet sated, but he told himself to be patient even while his very mind begged for completion, the pleas falling from his mouth in a mantra of Tom’s name.

Then Tom’s thrusting fingers withdrew and Harry almost sobbed in both relief and frustration.

“Look at me, Harry,” Tom commanded as he placed the blunt tip of his hard cock against Harry’s entrance. The boy obeyed beautifully, hands stretched above his head as he gazed at Tom with dark lust blown eyes.

Then, Tom snapped his hips forward, overwhelmed by the sudden tight heat surrounding his cock.

 _Fuck yes_.

Harry shouted, his guttural groan loud and obscene as he was filled completely. He swore, in stuttering breaths as Tom started to fuck him, shoving into his body with abandon, eyes locked on Harry’s face.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Harry continued to moan as Tom took his pleasure and gave him pleasure in return.

This is what Harry had wanted. He had wanted Tom viciously, almost animalistic, to claim, to fuck, to love. And now he was getting it.

Harry wrapped his legs around Tom’s hips, rolling his own hips in sync with Tom’s rhythm. Tom’s cock was nice and thick, filling him completely as he fucked in and out of his body. The initial discomfort of penetration had rapidly faded away as Tom hit his prostate dead on, dragging out more needy moans. Pleasure crashed into him like a tsunami, the feeling of fullness only eclipsed by Tom’s cock brushing against his sweet spot.

“Good… So good,” Harry managed to moan out. He locked his ankles together, heels bouncing against Tom’s arse as he continued to thrust. His arms pulled Tom close, nails scratching trails of fire on his back as he hissed out his pleasure.

“Mmm,” Tom agreed in a breathy groan, jerking in hard. The slapping of hips meeting Harry’s arse was obscene but not more than feeling his heavy balls pressing against soft skin as he bottomed out.

They were both breathing heavily, panting hard as Tom continued to move, He knew he could only hold out for so long. Every minute detail of his time with Harry was being seared into his brain. Harry sprawled beneath him, legs spread wide as his cock fucked into his needy hole. The sound of his cock moving through the lube in Harry’s arse, the way the boy moaned, delicious sounds of wanton need… And the feeling was beyond indescribable.

bHarry was so tight around him, so warm and wet… Tom could have Harry in every possible way imaginable and could still find himself wanting the boy more and more. To have this every day… the tight heat of Harry’s body massaging him to orgasm, the thought alone made him shove in harder.

Yes, more, he would have more, always more…

Tom’s thrusts changed, no longer withdrawing more than an inch or so before shoving back in. His climax, having been denied once, was quickly ramping up again. He fucked into Harry with short but deep thrusts, savoring the tight heat of his arse. His face was pressed against Harry’s sweaty neck, pressing kisses against the love bites that had turned such a lovely vivid red.

He captured Harry’s mouth, surely bruising his lips even more with a hard kiss. Between their stomachs, Tom pumped at Harry’s aching cock, stroking the flesh in time with his thrusts.

“Tom… Tom... Ah!” Harry moaned out as he arched his back. Too much, it was too much, Tom deep inside him. It felt so good and Tom’s hand on him… it was simply overwhelming after all the pleasure his body had endured. Harry fell back against the bed, clutching Tom close as his orgasm crashed around him.

Harry’s cock throbbed in his hand, thick, warm cum shooting out as Harry clutched at him, nails digging into his shoulder. “Ah-h…” the boy moaned.

“Fuck,” Tom swore as Harry’s arse tightened, muscles tightening into a vice as the other boy reached his peak, the orgasm ripping through his body.

Panting, Tom fucked into Harry's clutching heat, hands like claws as he held the boy against him. His climax was so close, and Harry was so tight and wet around him.

With a groan, Tom shoved deep into his boy, burying his swollen cock to paint Harry's insides with thick cum. His heavy balls were pressed tight against the soft skin of Harry’s arse, emptying thick spurts of semen as his cock pulsed wetly inside him.

Harry whined softly, feeling Tom’s cock throbbing inside him as he filled the younger boy up with his cum. He could feel the wet warmth inside him and this only drove Harry wilder, wanting to prolong this moment when Tom was so caught in sensation, was so caught up in Harry. He ground his hips down even when Tom was as deep as he could be. Harry wanted every last drop of Tom's essence inside him.

And when Tom was finally done, he collapsed on top of the younger Slytherin, still managing to catch his weight so that Harry wasn’t crushed beneath him. His spent cock slipped out of Harry’s body, a rush of warm cum following its removal. Harry groaned at the feeling, huffing against Tom’s neck as he gazed at the ceiling with sated eyes.

He could feel Tom’s lips ghosting over his shoulder, pressing light kisses that were barely there before he moved to the side, allowing their sweat drenched bodies to finally breathe.

He gathered Harry in his arms, tilting the tired boy’s face towards his. They shared soft kisses, none intending to arouse, but finding pleasure nonetheless in each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment and kudos, I greatly appreciate it :) I'm a little bit late (Its Friday for me >.>) but hopefully this makes up for it. I apologize if it feels disjointed -_- This may be edited later if I feel like it needs it direly. Also, there is a chapter 4, but its a tiny thing I found hidden somewhere on my drive. Might as well throw it up with this.


	4. Extra Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was posted earlier, this is just... some fluff? With a tiny bit of loving.

Afterwards, Harry laid pliant and sated in his arms, one hand playing with the sparse hair on Tom's chest.  
  
He was humming quietly, some melody that Tom didn't recognize but found soothing. Tom, himself, was grazing a thumb on his lover's arm, watching him with lid heavy eyes.   
  
The humming stopped. Harry's hand did too, fingers stretching, unfurled, over where his heart beat in a steady rhythm beneath flesh and tissue.   
  
"Tom?" Came Harry's voice, soft and curious.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
The boy shifted, but his hand remained in its place.   
  
"Why me?" Harry asked, gazing at him with inquisitive eyes. Tom tilted his head in curiosity. Normally questions like these were annoying. Often, these types of questions were used to boost the other's confidence, a bid for attention.   
  
But gazing down at his wondrous boy, this beautiful boy that many chased after, he couldn't bring himself to rebuke the question. Those green eyes were wide with actual curiosity. There was no hint at any other motive besides wanting to know what had drawn Tom's gaze to the younger Slytherin. It was refreshing, this freedom to speak opening.   
  
When had his interest in Harry begun?   
  
Was it the first time he saw the boy smiling, eyes closed in mirth? Or the time he caught a glimpse of a drowsy Harry gazing out the window during third year charms?   
  
When had he decided to start pursuing the other boy?   
  
Was it the first time he saw one of the girls staring appreciatively at the quidditch players, following her gaze to see it led straight to Harry? Or perhaps it was when gossip had flowed in the common rooms when he was in fifth year. Charlus Potter had punched a sixth year for kissing his brother. He had wanted to punch the offender as well, but everyone had been so tight lipped about the affair. It had been swept under the carpet, so to speak, but Tom still felt irritated about the memory.   
  
Gazing down at the boy in his arms, he wondered.   
  
When did I fall so deeply under his spell?   
  
He stroked Harry's bottom lip with a thumb. Was it at the first kiss?   
  
Did he ensnare me with his eyes, so green with life... green like death.   
  
Was it some unknown point in their past, some irrelevant moment he had looked upon the boy and his subconscious mind had said a resounding _yes_ .   
  
Tom pinned Harry to the bed, large hands pressing the slim wrists above their heads. He leaned close, entranced by the way the light illuminated the shadows from Harry's body. Even with Harry pinned helpless beneath him, the boy was relaxed, foolish but endearing in his trust.   
  
"'Be Careful, Potter," he teased instead. "A Dark Lord's attention is a dangerous thing to have." He pressed their lips together, savoring the taste of Harry's mouth. He pulled away just enough to whisper, "I may just very well fall in love with you. What would you do then, if I demanded your heart now as well as your body?"   
  
The offer had already been made, even without the words spoken, but still, he enjoyed playing this game with the younger Slytherin. His gaze became fixated at the quick pink tongue that swiped at Harry's bottom lip. He leaned down to chase after it, wanting another taste.   
  
He was not prepared for the way Harry threw his entire body weight into rolling them over.   
  
Surprised, he flexed his hands only to feel Harry's grip tightened and press them down against the bed. The younger boy smirked.   
  
The younger Slytherin was straddled on his waist, delectable arse settled over Tom's awakening cock.   
  
Harry leaned over, placing more of his weight on their joined hands. Tom's hips pushed up, chasing the soft warmth of Harry's backside.   
  
Harry smirked at his captive, brushing their mouths together, "That was the plan, Tom." He pushed his arse against Tom's now insistent cock. "If you haven't already, trust me, you will."   
  
Gazing up at this ethereal creature writhing on his lap, so beautiful... Tom believed him.   
  
Tom nudged at Harry's hands, and Harry allowed him to maneuver them so they laid side by side, legs and arms tangled together. Their bodies pressed together, hands roaming, touching and caressing at naked flesh. Cries of pleasure and muffled moans filled the air as they found pleasure in each other's bodies.   
  
Tom worked to capture Harry's heart. He was greedy for the passion he wrung from his body and hungry for his love. As they indulged in their desires for one another, the promise of love was there, entwined between the fingers of their clasped hands.

**Author's Note:**

> My first PWP as well as my first work on this site...


End file.
